ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Spider-Woman (Ultimate Marvel character)
Ultimate Spider-Woman (Peter Parker; colloquial: "Jessica Drew", "Julia Carpenter" or "Black Widow") is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Brian Michael Bendis and Mark Bagley, they are the Ultimate Marvel equivalent of both the first and second Spider-Woman and Ben Reilly. As opposed to their prime counterparts, this version of Spider-Woman is a biologically female clone of Peter Parker. Publication history Created by Brian Michael Bendis and Mark Bagley, the Ultimate incarnation of Spider-Woman first appeared in Ultimate Spider-Man #98 (October 2006), and appeared in All-New Ultimates #1 (April 2014) as the Ultimate Universe's third iteration of "Black Widow" (after Natasha Romanoff and Monica Chang). They are a supporting character in Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man and Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates.Mahadeo, Kevin (August 11, 2009). "Tuesday Q&A: Brian Michael Bendis". Marvel Comics. Fictional character biography ''Clone Saga'' Spider-Woman is a genetically-engineered clone of Peter Parker whose chromosomes were manipulated to make them biologically female. Created alongside Kaine to act as agents for the CIA (code name: Spider-Woman), they retain Peter's memories and love of Mary Jane Watson, also viewing themselves as Peter Parker. The intent of their creators was to erase their memories and implant new ones, but both escaped before the process could be carried out.Ultimate Spider-Man #102 Doctor Octopus reveals himself as the mastermind behind the experiments that created them. Jessica and Peter fight Doctor Octopus together, and eventually prevail. Peter surrenders to Nick Fury while Jessica opts to flee.Ultimate Spider-Man #104 At the storyline's close, Jessica decides to start a new life apart from Peter, takes their leave of him after what they call "the most awkward hug in history", establishing a sibling-like relationship with him.Ultimate Spider-Man #105 ''Ultimatum'' Spider-Woman later appears during the "Ultimatum" storyline, making their public debut when they help Johnny Storm apprehend the Vulture.Ultimate Spider-Man #129 Storm begins to develop a romantic interest in Spider-Woman after a bad date with a famed but obnoxious teen singer, unaware that they are Spider-Man's female clone. They later meet May Parker while aiding civilians during Magneto's worldwide attack,Ultimate Spider-Man #130 taking them to safety and promising to find Peter for them.Ultimate Spider-Man #131 Later, they travels to the center of Manhattan where Doctor Strange's home is being attacked by Nightmare; the Hulk begins to destroy the portal to the Dark Dimension, causing an explosion.Ultimate Spider-Man #132 After briefly being chased by Hulk, Jessica continues their search for Peter and meets Kitty Pryde. They work together on the search as well as try to help survivors, but are overwhelmed by the deaths and destruction around them. They manage to find a remnant of Peter's mask, which Kitty takes with her and gives to Mary Jane Watson at Peter's home, informing her and May that Peter is still among the missing.Ultimate Spider-Man #133 ''Doomsday'' In Ultimate Enemy, Spider-Woman is seen doing recon on the Roxxon Corporation, investigating possible illegal genetic experimentation, when the corporation building is attacked. It is assumed that the person behind the attack is the "Ultimate Enemy". They are later attacked by the same creature that destroyed the building. Ultimate Comics: Enemy #1-2 Spider-Woman then attempts to infiltrate Roxxon, posing as an employee named "Dr. Julia Carpenter".Ultimate Comics: Mystery #2 On their first day, they are introduced to the Roxxon Brain Trust.Ultimate Comics: Mystery #3 Shortly afterward, they witness an attack on the Baxter Building, and Roxxon suggests they move into an underground bunker. While waiting there, Misty Knight starts to ask them questions and figures out that she is not who she claims to be. The Roxxon Brain Trust then reveals that they suspect Roxxon in the attacks. Spider-Woman doesn't trust them and when they want to see their powers, she webs them up and attempts to flee. One of the Brain Trust members transforms into a brute of some sort and knocks them out before she can get away.Ultimate Comics: Mystery #4 In Ultimate Doom, Spider-Woman awakens to find themself bound on a table and meets the Brain Trust's leader, Doctor Octopus. It doesn't take long for Spider-Man to arrive and save them, just before Roxxon is attacked again. As the duo start rescuing civilians, they notice Doctor Octopus is also in danger. Although Spider-Woman wants to let him die, Spider-Man eventually manages to convince them to help save him. Rick Jones arrives with the Human Torch and they learn that heroes are gathering to take down Reed Richards. Spider-Woman and even Doctor Octopus join the group.Ultimate Comics: Doom #3 During the attack in the Negative Zone, Spider-Woman meets the Ultimates for the first time, and assists Captain America himself. After the confrontation with Richards, Spider-Woman becomes an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. at Carol Danvers's request.Ultimate Comics: Doom #4 ''Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man'' and Ultimate Comics: The Ultimates After Peter apparently dies fighting the Green Goblin, Spider-Woman confronts the new Spider-Man (Miles Morales). She later assists Iron Man and Hawkeye in fighting Electro. Eventually, Spider-Woman becomes frustrated about being in the Ultimates team,Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #8 (May 2012) being captured along with Captain Britain by the new S.H.I.E.L.D. director Marvin Flumm,Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #9 (June 2012) but is later released and takes part in Captain America's swearing into the presidency.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #16 (November 2012) When Captain America went to join the states once more, Spider-Woman joined the new president and was part of the ground forces.Ultimate Comics: Ultimates #17 (December 2012) During the "United We Stand" storyline, Spider-Woman is reluctantly teamed with Miles during S.H.I.E.L.D.'s battle with the terrorist group HYDRA.Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man Vol 2 #17 (June 2012) After they are separated in the battle, they find him and returns him to New York. Initially, Spider-Woman is not forthcoming when Miles asks why they care so much about him.Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man Vol 2 #18 (February 2013) But after Miles quits being Spider-Man following personal tragedy, Spider-Woman reveals to Miles that they are Peter's clone, explaining that although they have Parker's memories, they are not Spider-Man, but feels that Miles should be. This convinces him to resume the Spider-Man identity. Later, the two team up with Cloak & Dagger and Bombshell to fight Roxxon's Brain Trust and confront Phillip Roxxon.Ultimate Comics: Spider-Man Vol. 2 #28 (December 2013) Along with Kitty Pryde, the group becomes the New Ultimates, with Spider-Woman changing her superhero alias to "Black Widow".All-New Ultimates #1 (April 2014) ''All-New Ultimates'' ''Spider-Verse'' During the "Spider-Verse" storyline, they teams up with Kaine and an alternate Ben Reilly to investigate the home of the Inheritors and find out how they are able to clone new bodies for themselves.Scarlet Spiders #1 (November 2014) ''Spider-Men II'' Following the Secret Wars events that seemingly destroyed Spider-Woman's universe, they are returned to existence, once again using the Spider-Woman identity, and rejoining the Ultimates with a resurrected Peter Parker, who has reclaimed the Spider-Man mantle in Miles' absence upon emigrating to Earth-616.Spider-Men II #5. Marvel Comics Powers and abilities Spider-Woman has all the powers of Spider-Man (superhuman strength, speed, and agility, the ability to stick to surfaces and a spider-sense that warns her of danger). In addition, her fingertips have spinnerets allowing her to fire silk-spinning webbing from them. In other media * Ultimate Spider-Woman is mentioned in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * Ultimate Spider-Woman is a playable character in Spider-Man Unlimited. * Ultimate Spider-Woman is a playable character in the Spider-Man DLC pack for Lego Marvel's Avengers, but is referred to as Spider-Girl for unknown reasons.http://marvel.com/news/video_games/26213/spider-man_swings_into_lego_marvels_avengers References External links * Category:Characters created by Brian Michael Bendis Category:Characters created by Mark Bagley Category:Female characters in comics Category:Ultimate Marvel characters Category:LGBT superheroes Category:Spider-Man characters Category:Alternative versions of Black Widow Category:Alternative versions of Spider-Woman Category:Fictional clones Category:Fictional lesbians Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006